


By A Thread - Kristanna

by kristannashoe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannashoe/pseuds/kristannashoe
Summary: This is based off of my one-shot "Paperwork" in my works!__Elsa inherited her parents' clothing company, Fractal Clothing Co. following their deaths. After Anna has dealt with her grief, she decides to work for the company after three years. Her fiancee Hans doesn't think her working for Fractal is a good idea, but Elsa insists. Upon stepping into her new position as Marketing Director, she meets a delivery boy named Kristoff. They become good friends and their bond grows. But when a promotion is revealed... so are many other things...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I'm bad at finishing stories, but I've had this one in mind for a while! We need some more Kristanna content so here we go!

I await the return of my fiancé after a long day of cleaning and cooking for a dinner that we are going to host this evening. Not only was the apartment clean from top to bottom, but a glorious meal of various types of Italian appetizers and dishes coated our small wooden table. To add the final touch, I perfectly angle the last bowl of salad at the far corner.

_Phew._

I exhale deeply and dust off my black jeans as I hear the front door handle begin to wiggle and clank. My stomach arose with excitement, as I missed my love after all day. He is almost an hour late than usual, but the sight of his face made me not mind what time it was at all.

“Hey sweetie”, I warmly greet him. The joy in my belly is unbearable as I bound down the hall and wrap my arms around his torso. His arms slowly fall around me as I take in his aroma. It is very hard on my mind to be home alone all day, but the moment Hans comes home, all that pent up anxiety and loneliness melt away.

“Hello ginge”, he says rather plainly.

“Hans, you know I don’t like that nickname”, I immediately sense the tension in his tone, but playfully push off the godawful pet name.

“I know..”

Something is going on, and... of course I sense it. I hate to upset him in any kind of way and due to being unemployed the last month, I have made it a full effort to make sure he has a clean house and dinner to come home too. He had been so stressed at work the last several weeks and I would do anything to make him forget about it all.

“Does she really have to come over tonight?”, Hans groans throwing his coat on the freshly vacuumed floor. Without thinking anything of it, I fetch the discarded material and go in the closet to put it on a hanger.

“Well, she’s my sister”, I gingerly point out as I go in for another hug.

He turns away with a passive attitude, “And my boss..”

This bitter tone isn’t unfamiliar, but isn’t appreciated in this situation. I know Hans is under tons of pressure and it doesn’t make him the kindest person. However, no one is perfect and I believe that everyone has their flaws and anything can be sorted out over time. I love him regardless and I am certain we are destined to be. We met at a staff Christmas party just under a year before this cold, bitter evening in November. I sat alone at one of the heavily decorated round tables as music blared from the speakers. After being sick and tired of sitting and not talking to anyone, I decided to wander over to the punch bowl. Later, I found myself getting knocked over by Hans on accident. My sister Elsa immediately came over to help me up, as did Hans. The rest of the evening had been spent in many glasses of champagne and chocolate fondue.

Things seemed to be different now after time had gone by. After only a few short weeks, Hans and I moved in together and he popped the question after only a month of knowing each other. Elsa had some questions, but I didn’t care. I met a man and found true love like I used read about in novels growing up. I had always dreamed of accidentally bumping into someone and that was it; and I found that. Nothing was going to stand in my way.

“Well, soon to be my boss too”, I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. Anna, are you sure you want to do this? It’s.. it’s a tough job”, he doesn’t look at me as he removes his gloves.

“Well it’s the family business, I think that’s a pretty good reason”, I reply as I stir the pasta in the warm pot on the table.

“I guess. But, it’s demanding every day and I don’t think you...”, Hans tries but a knock is heard.

“Come in!”, I call.

Quickly, a platinum blonde head of hair is seen down the hallway. Squealing with exhilaration at the sight of my sister, I leap into her awaiting arms.

“I MISSED YOU! Hi! Come in!”, I giggle as I go to take Elsa’s coat, but she isn’t wearing one.

“Elsa.. it’s freezing outside, where’s your jacket?”, I scold her.

“Eh, it doesn’t bother me. Especially in this new wool sweater we just got in”, Elsa proudly shows off the gorgeous baby blue material. Soft to the touch but thick in warmth for the freezing Seattle winter air.

“Beautiful! Can’t wait to advertise it!”, I chime in with my sister’s tone.

“Ugh, can we not talk about work? I just got home”, Hans complains. Elsa smirks and places firm hands on her hips.

“Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“Aha, yes of course. I’m just kidding Ms. Armand”, he rolls his eyes and Elsa shoots a joking glare at me.

“It has been a stressful time, but business is booming! It’s something to celebrate! Especially with you coming on board and... oh Anna!”, Elsa happily trots down to the kitchen table and sees all of my hard work.

“Well, to celebrate with this beautiful meal”, she hugs me from the side.

“Isn’t it lovely, Hans?”, Elsa asks her coworker.

“Huh? Oh, yes lovely”, he dismisses her question as he aggressively types on his phone. Elsa refrains from correcting him as they’re not at work, and this is my fiancé after all and she knows I can handle him myself.

“Well let’s eat! I’m starving”, I happily chirp and pull a chair for Elsa to sit.

Hans slumps in the chair across from Me, not even looking up from his device. I feel Elsa observing my closed off body language at the sight. This is one of few frustrating things about Hans, his lack of communication. Even before I got to know him, she had complained about his tardiness to his job and deadlines. However, he is the best Chief Financial Officer that Fractal has ever had and Elsa had decided to tolerate it within reason. 

"You start Monday, I'm assuming you'll arrive with Hans so he can show you where to park and how to..."

"Elsa, I've been there countless times, I know how to get in", I raise an eyebrow as she hands me a plate.

"I know, but due to the city of Seattle being a pain, we had to move staff parking to the delivery side of the building", Elsa adds caprese salad to her plate.

"Oh, okay. Hans, you good to go together Monday?", I lay a hand on his arm.

"Mhmm", he nods now inhaling pasta. I am now starting to grow angry at the lack of respect from Hans, let alone him not even greeting her as usual. I groan internally at the knowledge of a possible fight coming once dinner was put away and company leaves. I decide to push those thoughts aside and focus on Elsa.

"Good! So, I thought you said Honey was coming?", I motion my hands towards the fourth plate on the table.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. She had a family emergency so she is unable to make it due to her having to fly back home", Elsa realizes her miscommunication and is guilty.

"That's okay! I hope everything is alright, I just want to meet this girlfriend of yours", I nudge my sister. 

Elsa almost chokes on a piece of garlic bread and begins to blush wildly, "I know, I'm sorry"

I laugh along with Elsa’s violent clearing of her throat, "I just have a question, what kind of a name is 'Honey'?"

Elsa gives me a weird look, but responds promptly, "She grew up on a farm"

"Ah", I say before we both giggle again. 

"Food's great, ginge, but I have some paperwork to get done before Monday so I am going to excuse myself", Hans rises from the table without taking his plate. 

I sink a little lower in my seat, just wishing I knew what was going on. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWITCHING IT UP A BIT! 
> 
> I’m trying out Anna’s POV in this chapter. It may stay for the duration of the fic, but I’m unsure. Really trying to grasp her emotions. 
> 
> Thank you all! 
> 
> <3 - kay

I am finally able to crawl in bed after cleaning the kitchen with Elsa. I knew Hans wouldn’t be able to help us because something was upsetting him and I didn’t want to make it worse.

Why does he behave like this?

I wish I could understand him... or he would tell me the things that are troubling him. I may not understand details, but I absolutely know what it’s like to be in pain or to even have empathy for anyone. I tend to feel the emotion of the room around me, and I am consistently aware of the liveliness of a group of people and tends to gravitate towards the happy people. Hans was that person for me at the party a year ago; someone I could laugh with and be myself once again. Before that night... I was in a dark place that I never imagined myself in. When Elsa was sent off to boarding school, I spent most of my childhood alone and not knowing who my own sister is besides holidays. Thank goodness her taking over the company and being near me again has been the mend that we needed, but the loss of mom and dad was the last thing in me to break. That entire first year after they passed from a car crash, I was left alone to the silence of our childhood home. Oh sure, there were tons of family members and friends to gather in remembrance of their lives, and Elsa paid respects briefly. But what they don’t tell you, is the quiet that comes after it all. Eventually everyone goes home and the joy from those souls leave your presence, and you are left to your thoughts and tears.

I was left alone to just my thoughts at that table at the Christmas party. Thank goodness the punch looked enticing, because I never would have met Hans. He was able to give me life back in the little ways. We became more and more alike as we got to know each other more...

But, all that has changed over the course of time. Fractal and it’s booming business has made work not easy for its employees and I am completely understanding of that. But Elsa shows so signs of exhaustion or stress, only the zeal of her finding her place in this world and thriving at it; working with her hands to create beautiful pieces of clothing.

But what about Hans? What could have possibly changed who he was?

I don’t know..., not even the slightest clue. I just hope I make him as happy as he makes me feel.

So... I guess I just do what I do best. I anxiously tip toe around the room to grab my nightgown and pull back the covers.

“Hans, are you awake?”, I whisper towards the opposite facing figure.

“Mhm”, he groans.

“Is everything okay?”, I snuggle against his back and wrap my arms around his body. He doesn’t move.

“Yes, just very stressed out, Anna”, he mumbles.

“I know... but I’m here for you. Is there anything I can do?”, I eagerly ask, putting my chin on his shoulder.

He exhales rather harshly, but rolls to lay on his back. Furrowed brows making me nervous as I sweetly move the red strands of hair from his forehead.

“Just... stay you. Don’t change. Be Anna”, he replies.

“I am me”, I slightly smile at his statement.

“Just stay as you are now. With this new.. job and stuff, don’t let it change you”, he repeats and I become uneasy at his words.

“I won’t”, is all I can say before he dryly kisses my lips and lays back on his side.

I am confused at his advice....if you would call it that. I know this job was the right thing to do for me and my career, and you are always going to be growing and changing in life. I roll over on my opposite side and stare at a picture frame on the wall. Hans and I dancing at a friends’ wedding and laughing over the clumsiness of our steps. I recall that night in my mind quite clearly, as it was the millionth time we had danced together. I had never felt closer to him than that moment. But as my eyelids grew heavier, so did my realization that I have never felt further from Hans than this moment right now. 

__________

Monday morning came quickly as it did coldly, and the cloudy Seattle sky didn’t hesitate to throw a chill down your spine. My senses are disoriented and joints are sore from sleeping in a contorted position. The alarm buzzing and ringing from my phone on the nightstand shook me with excitement as my first day at Fractal Clothing Co. has finally arrived.

“Get up, sleepy”, Hans throws a pillow at my rats-nest of hair.

“Mmm, I’m getting up”, I stretch and sit up. The sunlight beaming through the blinds sting my retinas as everything in my body desires to lay back down. But no, nothing will stop me from getting a jumpstart on such a day. This is the start of a better and happier life, no more grief or feeling lost... this is my turn to find what I’m mean to do.

The warm shower gave me goosebumps as I scrub shampoo and conditioner through my long, auburn hair. After standing under the faucet for 5 minutes of self-motivating pep talks and enjoying the heat, I leap from the tub and dry off. I apply a fair about of makeup, adding blush to my cheeks and finishing with mascara. After blow-drying my hair and staring at the puffy mess, I decide that it’s time for a new hair-style to match my exhilaration for this day. I comb down the tangles and I pull the front pieces of my hair back and pin them into braids on the back of my head. I straighten my bangs and push them to the right as I finish the look with plum lipstick.

A simple black and gold outfit is thrown on with a purple cardigan. I zip up my boots and look at the unrecognizable figure in the mirror. I look... more professional and put together. I’m not wearing the raggedy restaurant uniform and rocking braided greasy hair. I feel like a new woman as I purse my lips and march out into the living room.

“Ready?”, Hans asks as he emerges from the kitchen.

“Yes!”, I jump up and down on the inside as he grabs his keys.

“I’m going to have to drop you off, I have a meeting at the bank at 9:30”, he says as I put on a pink beanie before going out into the cold, October air.

“Oh.. okay”, I bite my lip. I remembered that the set up is different now and I may not know where to go.

“You’ll be fine, just follow the signs”, he replies to my thoughts.

“Oh and before I forget, I was supposed to give you this...”, Hans reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a brand new silver name tag. My name carved in black with “Director of Marketing” under it.

Oh my god, this is really happening.

The drive was quiet as music lightly played. I mobile ordered a Starbucks for Hans and I and he ran in to grab the warm beverages.

Before I knew it, I arrived to Fractal. But, something felt different about this time. The silver, titanium logo on the white building made me boast with pride on the inside, invigorated to be a part of this amazing place and what it makes.

Hans stops the car abruptly and tells me I’m good where I am. I recognize the employee entrance door and hop out. He zooms off with only 35 minutes to spare to get to his meeting.... ugh something is going on... I just want to know...

No Anna. Today is YOUR day.

I pull on the black metal handle and... the door is locked.

Dammit. I was hoping the door would be open, but Elsa already told me otherwise. 

Ugh! I’m going to be late!

I look through the glass but no one can hear my knocking. 

I walk down the sidewalk in hopes to see a “Deliveries” sign. 

After a few moments of hearing my heels click on the concrete, I finally notice a large opening on the side of the building. 

Aha! It may not be the right entrance but I’m going towards the right place! I hurry in full strides as the door approaches and I get more and more ready to enter my new job with excitement. Nothing standing in my...

“OUCH!”, I scream as I am pushed towards the ground by a large force.Cardboard boxes are falling around me from my space on the ground. My knee aches as I angrily look up at who could possibly ruin my grand entrance to work. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!”, I hear a man’s voice.

A tall and blonde man appears from behind the large stack of boxes still on the dolly. He is rather built and almost twice my size. His awkward grin makes the anger in the pit of my stomach fade and I try to stand.

“Oh no let me help you”, he grabs my arm and hoists me from the ground.

We stare at each other blankly before he clears his throat, “Uh, I’m sorry again.. I can’t see behind all those boxes”

“Oh, that’s okay. You’re delivering for Fractal?”, I ask trying to pin the braid that’s falling out and sprawling across my cheek.

“Uh, yeah. Do you work here too?”, he rubs the back of his neck after removing his beanie.

“Yeah, first day actually”, I chuckle.

“Oh god... I’m sorry... I... Uh... I’m Kristoff”, he holds out his hand.

Before I can introduce myself he looks down at the ground, “Oh, this must be your name tag. That might make it easier... Ana”, he mispronounces my name.

I giggle, “It’s pronounced Anna with an “o” sound”

“Anna Armand...”, he smiles, “... wait Armand?”

His eyes pop of of his socket and fear plasters itself across his face.

“As in... Elsa, our CEO, Armand’s sister!?”, he takes a few steps back.

I nod respectfully and I watch him almost lose it.

“I’m so sorry... oh shit... I hit an owner of the company...”, he hurriedly picks up the boxes. 

“Kristoff”, I grab his arm, “It’s okay it was an accident. Besides, I got to meet someone new out of it”, I smile.

He relaxes a little, “Uh yeah. Welcome to Fractal”

“Thank you! Could you possibly point the way? I’m a little late...”

“Oh sure! Just through there Ms. Armand”, he points.

“Please, call me Anna”, I say before speed-walking towards the double doors he pointed out.

There was something so warm about his brown eyes in the 30 degree weather, but all that was in my mind is washed away as I enter the lobby. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> For those of you who have been reading from the start, I have edited the beginning of this story to be completely be in Anna’s first-person from now on! 
> 
> Sorry for all the confusion! 
> 
> But the story is going to get going now! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I post updates occasionally on Tumblr and always on Twitter! @ KristannasHoe for both!

My heart raced as I followed the few stragglers into the main lobby door of Fractal Clothing Co. The phones are ringing off the hook and at the front desk sat a brunette man, who seemed to be beyond stressed out. I approach the marble-top desk and he holds a finger up to have me wait just a moment.

“Thank you for calling Fractal Clothing Co., my name is Ryder how may I assist you? ... Mhm, yes. I will transfer you. Thank you”, he professionally speaks.

He finally looks at me with a questionable gaze, almost as if to ask what I’m doing here bothering him.

“Hi. Um, today is my first day and..”

“Oh! You’re Anna!”, he snaps out of the pompous attitude he previously had.

“Yes, nice to meet you Ryder”, I smile as warmly as possible.

“You too! Are.. are you alright?”, he looks down at my cardigan that I now realize is soiled with coffee. Immediately embarrassed I try to tuck the folds of my cardigan over the stains.

“Oh, yeah.. I just, ran into a delivery dolly on the way in...”, I sheepishly giggle and tuck my hair behind my ear.

“Oh no, was it Sven?”, he asks standing to grab various papers.

“No, his name was Kristopher...?”

He slams a cabinet shut abruptly and looks at me with wide eyes, “You mean Kristoff?”

He now has a slightly disgusted sneer and I’m almost taken aback at how illy he is referring to the kind blonde I met outside.

“Yes, I’m sorry. He was nice about it, helped me up”, I add and Ryder comes around to stand beside me.

“Interesting... he’s just... normally temperamental”, he straightens the pages in his hands. I am stunned at his words, nothing about my accidental encounter communicated any aggression. 

“Oh..”, I nervously look at the ground.

“Anyways, we are a fashion company after-all, so divas aren’t foreign. And we have clothes like no tomorrow so let’s get you out of that cardigan and into something more... you”, he pats my back as I am lead through another set of double doors.

A long hallway is revealed and a sign on the left wall that said “Corporate Offices” with an arrow beneath it. But before we walk straight down the the hall, Ryder pulls me into a random white door on the right. I become stressed out at the amount of clothing and clothing on hangers all around this moderately sized room.

“Goodness! What is all this?”, I ask observing the gorgeous fabrics and knits. 

“When a design is made, they pull a few of each piece to make sure they’re manufactured properly. But because they aren’t made with the tags for retail, they can’t be sold. So Ms. Armand likes to keep them in here in case we need to use them for reference for a new and improved design, or in this case, a spilled almond milk latte.

“How did you know?”, I smirk.

“Oh please, only a dense milk substitute could make a stain like that”, he puts his hands on his hips.

I am floored, “Really...?”

“Ha! No! I’m not crazy, Elsa just added your usual coffee to a list of your needs. You are now a department head and a director, so you don’t need to be getting your own coffee”, he is laughing now.

I join in laughter on his shenanigans, and I recognize rather quickly that Ryder is going to be a good friend to have around here. After sifting through about a hundred knit sweaters, I settle on a dark purple, cashmere turtle-neck sweater. It’s long and it hangs beautifully down to my upper thighs. Ryder leaves the room before me so I can change into it, then we continue down the way.

“So, what got you started here at Fractal?”, I ask him.

“Oh, well my twin sister works down the street at the Animal Shelter. Well, she owns the animal shelter. And she knew I loved fashion, so she encouraged me to apply here”

“Wait, your sister owns Perfect Paws!? That’s so great!”, I excitedly reply.

“Yeah! Honey loves animals, but also likes to be in charge of things. A perfect mixture”, he says reaching for the door to the offices.

“Honey? As in...”

“Elsa! Your new Director of Marketing has arrived”, Ryder says to my sister.

“She has! ...late”, Elsa smirks.

“It’s not her fault... due to running into a certain delivery man, she wore her coffee inside”, Ryder adds to cover for me.

“Oh, I see. No matter, come on Anna I’ll show you your new office!”, Elsa grabs my hand and I look back at Ryder.

“Good luck”, he mouths before leaving the office space.

The room of offices is covered with cubicles all in the middle and down the left side was actual closed in offices, made of glass windows and doors. One of which was Hans’, of course him not being inside, then an empty one, and the last one was empty but the lights were on. The steel plack on the glass wall already had my name and title on it. They must have really been desperate for me, or Fractal has gotten that professional.

Elsa leads me inside and closes the door behind us.

“Where is Hans?”, she immediately asks as she sits in the chair facing my new desk. I take the liberty of setting my bag down and sitting in the gorgeous black, leather office chair and swivel side to side.

“Nice huh? Italian leather”, Elsa smiles.

“Very...”, I feel so luxurious, “Uh, he said he had a meeting at the bank at 9:30”

Elsa rolls her eyes and crosses her legs in her seated position.

“He didn’t drop me off at the right place.. so I had to walk around the building and I ended up finding a delivery truck entrance. But I got hit by a dolly of boxes being pushed by this guy Kristoff, then I got to Ryder’s desk with a stained cardigan. He showed me your hidey-closet of clothing, where I got this gorgeous sweater, then he told me I have a list of needs you wrote cause I’m a director now and...”

“Whoa whoa, It’s only 9:15 and all of this happened?”, Elsa holds her hands up.

“Y..yeah”, I twiddle my thumbs.

“Oh, only you Anna”, she giggles and I laugh too. This whole first day ordeal is quite humorous and honestly very ‘Anna’ of me.

“But I am not happy with what Hans did. He’s not very high in my mind after my visit to your place the other night either”

“Elsa, it’s fine. We didn’t fight, he’s just going through something right now. I’ll handle it. Besides, I’m here! I’m at work as the Marketing Director of Fractal. I should probably get started right away”, I lay a hand on hers.

Her perplexed expression fades and she smiles at me, “You are so strong, Anna. You’re going to do great here”

“Thanks, sis”, I return the grin.

“By the way, Ryder is Honey’s brother? As in...”

“Yes, my girlfriend”

“That’s so neat she owns Perfect Paws!”

“I know! Her and Ryder are twins and since his first day here, he noticed my ‘quiet and mysterious demeanor’, as he lovingly puts it, was perfect for Honey. So, we went on a blind date and that was it”, she blushes wildly and it’s hilarious to see her embarrassed.

“But like you said, this is work. We don’t need to worry about our personal lives right now”

A knock is heard at the door.

“Ah perfecting timing! Come in Kate!”, Elsa opens the door. A kind looking woman around our age comes in with arms full of documents and folders.

“Kate, this is Anna. Anna meet your assistant!”, she proudly.

“I get an assistant!?”, I leap from my chair.

“Yes! It’s me!”, the perky blonde smiles. I immediately take to her personality.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kate!”, I go to shake her hand, but then help her with the stacks in her hands.

“Kate will answer any questions you have, or get you coffee as you clearly need now”, Elsa says, “I’ve got some work to get started before our 10:30 board meeting. I’ll see you then”, she excuses herself.

“Yes! An almond milk vanilla latte with cinnamon. And I’ll get your cardigan dry-cleaned immediately”, Kate scurries around to organize the folders.

“Oh that’s okay, I’ll sort through them. Uh, yes a new latte would be great! And get yourself one too!”, I say sitting back down and logging into my Mac.

“Oh, um.. thank you!”, she smiles.

“And don’t worry about the cardigan, I can wash that at home”, I add.

“Yes ma’am”, she nods.

“Please, call me Anna”, I request and she nervously nods again before trying to leave.

“Oh, Kate?”, I call.

“Yes, Ms. Anna?”, she asks and I ignore the ‘Ms.’ in her words.

“What.. what can you tell me about Kristoff?”, I risk.

“Oh, I don’t know him well. I am good friends with this delivery truck partner, Sven. He just says that Kristoff is... different. As in disgruntled and quiet different”, she responds but very confused with my curiosity.

“Huh, okay. Thank you, I’ll see you shortly”, I dismiss her. I could tell that she knew what happened this morning already and I was deserving of asking such a question, other-wise she wouldn’t have said anything. Who am I kidding? I’m with Hans, why am I bothered with the riff-raff and gossip of a delivery boy?

It’s also clear that this kind of lifestyle is something I need to get used to. Two people knowing my coffee order before I even get here is shocking enough, let alone the dozens of HORRIBLE website designs in these folders... man do I have work to do.

And it’s only day one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

  
My desk is empty.

Too empty. 

I must go and get some decorations and picture frames for this place. I mean, it’s gorgeous. The modern, minimalist look is so great... but I NEED COLOR. 

“Hey love”, I hear from the door to my office. 

“Hey sweetie, ready to go?”, I ask Hans as I gather my mess of things off my desk and into my purse. 

“Been ready. How was your first week?”, he asks as he’s wrapping his neck with his burgundy scarf. 

“It was pretty productive... and exciting!”, I chirp as I see the clock hit 5pm. 

“Good, good. Hey, everyone’s going to Oaken’s Bar down the street. We should tag along, you know, so you can get to know everyone”

As much as I was looking forward to a very relaxed evening with my fiancé after a long week, it did sound fun to go get a couple drinks with my coworkers. 

“Oh, okay! Will the twins be there? Does Elsa go?”, I become anxious. 

“Elsa? Our boss? Hanging with us?”, he gives me a disgusted look. 

“What? I don’t know! I’ve had my nose in textbooks until about a month ago, Hans”, I lift a brow. 

“I know.. I don’t usually see her but, you never know”, he shakes his head as he checks his phone. 

“Okay, uh, yes let’s go!”, I try to push myself to get excited. 

“Hurry up then”, he grabs my jacket and throws it to me. I jump up to log out of my computer and shuffle out the door to lock the glass door behind me. Elsa is still in her office, but looks as if she is wrapping things up. I want to ask if she’s going, but I choose to leave her be. 

__

  
The bar is just a few blocks down from our building and I was so excited to get out of the cold and wet evening outside. Hans offered to take our things to the car and he would meet me there. I take a breath before opening the door, which revealed a beautiful modern room with bistro lights across the ceiling and photos of Seattle in black frames. Music was blaring, but not the headache inducing kind where all you can think about is getting out of there after two drinks. I look around and I see Ryder in the corner with who I am assuming is his twin, Honey. 

“Anna! Over here!”, he shouts and I nod happily. 

“Glad you could make it! Honey this is...”

“Anna! It’s so nice to finally meet you. Elsa has told me a lot about you”, she gives me a side-hug. 

“I wish I could say the same about you!”, I giggle and she rolls her eyes playfully. 

An iPhone ringtone is heard from Honey’s hand we all look down. A very horrid picture of my sister appears as her caller ID. I can’t help but snort at such a monstrous face. 

“Oh, aha, excuse me”, honey excuses herself to answer the call. 

“They’re so smitten it makes me sick”, Ryder says before finishing off his beer. 

“Like I said, I wouldn’t know”, I continue to laugh. Ryder inches close to me and he leans down to my level. His head is next to mine so I am able to hear him through the music and voices. 

“Would you like a Fractal Clothing Company staff rundown?”, he asks. 

“Yes please! But I need a drink first”, I excitedly jump up to run up to the bar. As I approach the tall and stocky man making beverages, he catches my eager glance. 

“Yoo-hoo sweet! What can I get ya?”, he asks. 

“Burbon on the rocks please!”, I say and I get a few odd glances on me. What? A girl can’t like the hard stuff?

“You got it, dear!”, he calls and I lean against the counter with my elbows. Looking at the hundreds of bottles all stacked high and different colored beams of lights behind them. I wondered if he could name all the different kinds of liquor. Then I realized I’ve tried a lot of those brands and flavours. 

“Here ya go! Enjoy, it’s on the tab”, the bartender smiles. 

“The tab?”, I ask him as I take the drink. He shrugs and continues on to help the next customer. 

The bronze-colored beverage swished back and forth around the large cube of ice. The spiral of an orange peel elegantly sat leaned against the side of the glass. I swirled it in my hand before taking a sip, inhaling the spiced taste and it burned sweetly as I swallowed. Immediately calmed, I rejoin Ryder and scooted very close so our shoulders were brushing. 

“Okay, so over there is Sandy and Blake. They’re with accounting and work under Hans. Cool people, always together, you’ll never see them without each other at things like this”, he points across the bar. 

“Are they together?”

“We’re not supposed to ask”, he whispers and I nod. 

“There’s your assistant Kate with a few of the marketing coordinators that work for you...” 

I hear names roll off his tongue one by one, but I find myself looking for only one. 

“Oh! There’s Elsa and Hans with Honey!”, Ryder interjects my thoughts. 

“Hey baby”, Hans says as he slings an arm around me, cupping my ass harshly. 

“Hans! Have you already had something to drink!?”, I squeak trying to wiggle away from his grasp. 

“Obviously! Let’s party!”, he says marching off to the bar, leaving me awkwardly with my sister and the twins. 

“Ahem, Anna this is Honey”, she introduces us. 

“Oh we met before you got here, Els”, Honey says with a nickname I thought Elsa hated. 

“Oh great!”, she smiles taking Honey’s hand. 

“Yeah! Great pic, sis”, I snort and Ryder laughs along with me. 

“Ugh, you told me you were going to change that”, Elsa snaps. 

“Not on your life”, she laughs and the girls get into their own giggle session.

“Does Kristoff ever come out to stuff like this?”, I ask and Ryder looks at me strangely. 

“Uhh, not usually but... he’s right over there with Sven. Have you met Sven?”

“I haven’t..”

“WOO LETS GO!”, I hear my fiancé’s voice wailing from the little dance floor. 

“Good god...”, I bury my face in my hands. 

“He’s... different. How do you live with him?”, Ryder asks as he tries to get a waitresses attention. 

“Oh, come on. I love Hans. He is smart and very successful. He’s just...”

“Different?”

“Yeah.. different”

My stomach aches at the fact that I will have to take care of a hungover Hans in the morning. The tension in my body encourages me to down the rest of my bourbon and proudly set the glass down on the high-top table. 

“I’ll be back”, I say before lazily making my way over to the bar again. This time there’s one stool open and without even looking who’s sitting beside it, I climb on the stool. 

“I’ll have a Whiskey Sour, please” I say as I rub my temples. What is going on with my fiancé? He’s not the same man any more. I may have noticed things at home, but being out with him more than ever has brought some things to light. 

_No, no. He’s your fiancé. You will be his wife and all will be okay._

I tell myself that over and over until my drink is placed in front of me. 

“Hey! You’re Anna!”, I look up at the brunette sitting beside me with chocolate brown eyes. 

“I am”, I smile as my pinky traces the rim of my glass. 

“I’m Sven!”, he puts a hand out and I shake it. 

“Oh! Nice to meet you! You’re Kristoff’s delivery partner”, I say as I take a sip. 

“Yes he is”, I hear the familiar voice from my right. 

“Oh, hey Kristoff”, I anxiously say trying not to meet his gaze too long. His grin is faint, but it’s no less warm than the one I greeted on Monday. 

“I heard he gave you quite the hit on your first day!”, Sven chuckles as more ale is swigged from his mug. 

“Why are you making it sound so bad like that? It was an accident”, Kristoff slaps his forehead. 

“It was and it’s okay! .... oh my god I sat in between you guys. I’m so sorry”, I realize that I’m separating the friends. 

“No no, it’s okay! I’m honestly glad I got to meet you”, Sven smiles and I agree. 

“Plus... looks like you need your mind off something”, Kristoff leans towards me and nods his head towards the dance floor. Hans was laughing and cutting up with all kinds of people I would never associate myself with. More shots fly back along with his head. Kristoff’s cologne invades my senses, which is extremely uncalled for and I am distracted by the balsam hints in his aroma. 

“I guess you’re right...”, I speak lowly as I look back up at the blonde. 

The most welcoming gaze I’ve received all week. 

“So, how did it go in there after I knocked you over”, he asks rather smoothly and I relax as more alcohol enters my system. I tell him about the cardigan and how I got to go in the secret room of garments. I then ramble on about how empty our offices are and how much decor and colors are needed for my space. 

“Hey my aunt owns a little home goods shop in old town! You should go by... uh, I can get you a discount”, Kristoff offers and I’m so shocked. Shocked at the fact that people have spoken so badly of him. He has been nothing but kind. 

As the drinks empty and the night grows later, so does my patience for the nonsense Hans is causing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting moving on this story! I hope you all love it!

Chapter 5

My vision is slightly tainted as I throw back my fourth beverage. Not leaving my spot by Kristoff, our conversations got more slurred and more hysterical by the moment. Sven also joined in on the fun as he began to talk in this low and silly voice to try to get Kristoff to snort his beer through his nose.

For the first time in forever, I feel like I am able to relax. Since the death of my parents, I haven’t truly been able to smile or feel some sort of joy. But new friends, a new job and getting out into the world again has allowed me to breathe and take in what is “normal”.

“Hey, lets go back over there with the group!”, I suggest as I giggle at my tongue feeling funny as I speak.

“Ah, they don’t care for us much over there”, Sven says.

“Why not?”, I ask rather sadly.

“Because! The people that work down there in deliveries are ASSHOLES!”, I hear a shout behind me. My spine stiffens and my nerves are shot through like a whip.

“Excuse me!?”, Kristoff snaps and turns his head back.

“Nah, I’m just joking!”, Hans wraps an arm around Kristoff’s shoulders and playfully punches his arm.

“Ah, Anna. There you are... I was wondering where you were... these route boys keeping you company?”, he is swaying side to side with words slurred. The redness in his eyes show his alcohol intake was beyond repair. He can’t even keep his gaze fixated on one thing. I’m anxious at the sight of his carelessness.

“Get. Off. Me”, Kristoff speaks through gritted teeth.

“Oh come on...”, Hans milks it further. His altered state causing him to use the blonde for balance, he slams his empty glass on the counter.

“I said GET OFF!”, Kristoff throws his arms back and Hans stumbles away from the bar. His disorientation causes him to stumble backwards and fall on his ass.

“See, this is why... no one... NO ONE LIKES YOU BOX BOY”, Hans spits and Kristoff sits back angrily, but hurt just the same.

“Hans you’ve crossed the line. I don’t blame him for what he did”, I feel the intoxication in my system strengthen my courage.

“Me? Crossing the line? He’s the one that knocked you over on your first day! He’s nothing but a nuisance to this company”, Hans picks himself up very slowly.

“It was an accident!”, I defend again.

“Anna, please...”, Kristoff says to me but I ignore it.

“Yeah. An accident. Like the supervisor that approved his paperwork to work here”, he sneers.

“HANS!”, I hear a sharp voice from the corner of the room.

The room is silent now besides the music from the speakers all around the bar area.

“Get the hell out of here”, I see my blonde, older sister march towards my drunken mess of a love.

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he looks at me with an anger I’ve never known before. My stomach is now churning with the vengeful contents of alcohol and embarrassment.

“Let’s go..”, I try to swallow my pride. The unnecessary instinct to care for this man kicks in and I rub his back as we wobble to stand and balance.

“Anna..”, Elsa tries to catch my arm. But I sling Hans’ arm over my shoulders and I help him walk towards the door.

I glance back at everyone. Ryder looking upon me with pity as I try not to trip over my own feet. Honey on Elsa’s arm as my sister shakes her head. Lastly, Sven and Kristoff giving me the saddest gaze. Kristoff, still pissed off at Hans’ harsh words, purses his lips together and sharply sips his drink. His eyes find a place on the wall in front of him, and mine look towards the chilly Seattle air as it splashes across my face. 

________

Embarrassment doesn’t even begin to cover the amount of frustration and anxiety I am holding within my chest. I feel like each inhale is as if I’m swallowing nails. My hands throb I’m holding the steering wheel so tightly. I feel hair tickling my arm that is rested on the center console.

“I’m sorry baby...”, he whines and my heart skips a beat.

“For what? Embarrassing me or getting too drunk again?”, I snap, knowing his foggy conscience won’t recall my words.

“For being an awful fiancé”, he responds and I almost jerk the wheel I’m so shocked.

“What? You’re not...”

“Yeah, YEAH I am! We don’t even.. ha...have a date set!”, he slurs and I can’t breathe.

Why is he having this conversation now? At a time where I know he won’t remember or... or care that much to discuss sober. My heartache grows stronger as it has done the last several weeks.

I decide to not take his conversation seriously, because it’s only vodka-submersed word vomit.

“We can have... flowers and lights. Oh and those finger foods that you always have in the fridge. You can have all the chocolate desserts you want. Oh Anna... I... I love you so much”

No. Why the hell do I hear these things only when he’s intoxicated?

We finally arrive to our apartment complex and I go to help my delusional fiancé out of the car. He tries to kiss me but the cheap liquor mixed with his breath makes me sick to my stomach.

Finally. We’re inside and he makes it to the hallway bathroom before losing his stomach. I have to swallow my bile to choke back any illness I felt within.

I don’t bother with taking my makeup off as I throw my winter clothes on the ground and put on one of Han’s white college shirts. I climb under the down comforter and tears don’t take their time to fall. I stare at the idle ceiling fan and decide to think about the wonderful things that happened today. Mother always reminded me to think on the positive side in a time of darkness. I guess that’s how I was able to get past their deaths and persevere through school.

I think about the positive reactions I got from Elsa and the board about my social media and marketing plan for the company. Elsa had a sincere look of pride in her eyes as I show each and every detail of my designs. The things that I’m good at and talented in. The things that I love to do.

Ryder was so fun to get close to this week, and he’s my comedic relief in a very serious work environment. Also getting to know my sister’s girlfriend finally was a treat, she’s very sweet but the boss ass bitch that Elsa needs.

And.. that blonde delivery boy that I quite literally ran into on my first day. I look at my left arm and see the now fading bruise on the outside of my bicep. It was the most interesting thing that happened to me this week and of course it had to do with me falling down. I am still confused as to why the staff is very cautious of Kristoff, when he’s been nothing but nice; in fact he has been timid and careful. But as soon as we got to know one another, he was cutting it up and laughing with Sven and I for what felt like hours. The golden flakes in his brown eyes almost sparkled when he looked at me. The way the crinkles by his eyes formed when his nose wrinkled at my chaotic behavior...

Then my eyes travel down my arm from the bruise to my hand. Landing on my ring finger, where a pretty little one karat diamond sat on intertwining bands.

It’s simple. But so is Hans and I’s relationship.

We met in a time in our lives where we needed someone. We fell in love quickly and it clicked as fast as our introductions did.

The light from the bathroom attached from the living room was barely illuminating the bedroom to where I could see faint sparkles in the gem.

I hear my poor love get sick over and over again. With each time he throws up, I know he’s sobering up and I get further from the mushy and sweet Hans that laid on my arm and kissed my finger tips.

After a few more moments, I see his figure in the doorframe and I feel pity for him.

“Hans, you okay?”, I ask and he nods before pulling his shirt off. His defined core muscles and hip bones never failed to make me admire the man. He is very handsome, just not when he acts like an ass.

“Yeah... I had too much”, he lays next to me.

“Do you need any water?”

“Nah I got some in my bottle still...”, he grabs the green container and chugs some. He also pops a mint in his mouth and I’m grateful for the small act of consideration.

He crawls close to me and he lays his head on my chest as my arms find themselves holding him close to my slow heartbeat.

“I meant it, Anna”, he whispers.

“What?”, I pet his damp hair.

“I love you”, he says and my breathing is irregular.

“Oh. I love you too”, I say growing sleepy.

“And... we can plan the wedding soon”, he adds and I can’t believe my ears.

“Okay. We can when time slows down”, I say before I hear a slight snore coming from my diaphragm.

I exhale in relief and retreat as my eyelids grow heavy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday morning was almost gone by the time I finally opened my eyes. This is no surprise to me as I tend to sleep until 11am to noon. Hans’ side was empty per usual and I rolled onto my back and stretched my arms. My hair all a mess and in my face, I rub my eyes and see black on my fists. My head slightly hurt from dehydration but not enough to call it a hangover.

I stumble to my bathroom to pee and look in the mirror at my monstrous state. Mascara was spread across my freckles and lipstick was everywhere but my lips. I took a rag with soap and hot water to my face and before long, I am plain ole me again. I brush through my long red hair and put it in two braids.

After I look decent, I put on lululemon leggings and an oversized green sweater. 

The smell of coffee pulls me from our messy bedroom and into the kitchen where Hans was busily typing on his computer.

“Good morning, babe”, I say yawning and grabbing a pink mug from the cabinet.

“Hey, ginge”, my ugly nickname is back and I guess so is Hans.

“Whatcha working on?”, I ask with a groan. I grab a spoon and stir some cream into my caffeinated beverage.

“Oh just looking at venues”, he casually says and spit my coffee on the floor.

“Ew Anna what the hell!?”, he asks but there’s humor in his tone.

“I’m sorry... you’re what...?”, I ask grabbing paper towels.

“Looking at venues. For our wedding”, he says and I can’t help but leap to wrap my arms around him and violently kiss his cheek.

“Oh Hans, I’m so excited”, I almost cry.

“Me too, sweetie”, he says lazily and his eyes meet mine. A slight glimpse of Hans a year ago is seen.

“Oh! I’ve gotta get some supplies and decorations for my office today... maybe we can look at ideas for decor for the wedding!”, I squeak from my place back in the kitchen with my cup of coffee.

“Oh that sounds fun, but I can’t... I’ve got to have this plan ready for the meeting on Monday. I was just taking a break from work to look. But go have fun! Don’t wait for me”, he says and I’m sad, but I know he’s been working on this project for a while.

“Okay, well I’m going to head out in a bit. I love you”, I grab his chin and kiss him swiftly.

“Love you too”, he says before diving back into his excel sheets that he has spread across the table.

I remember that Kristoff said his aunt owned a place. But I don’t have his number...

I could text Ryder and ask if he has Kristoff’s number... god no, that's a terrible idea. Especially after Hans reacted at the bar last night, I’d be embarrassed to even talk to Kristoff. I'll just see if Ryder knows the name of the shop.

Finally after a few hesitations with him wanting to give me the name of the place, I find “Holly Trolly Trinkets” on my maps app.

What an interesting name for a shop... but yet, so fitting.

I slip on my knee-high boots and scurry out the front door. As soon as I get in my car, I turn on the defrost and sit and shiver until the heat kicks in. Finally, when I can see out my window, I begin to follow the directions to the shop. After a few moments of driving, I reach down to take a sip from my coffee tumbler, but my car rolls over a pothole and it causes me to drop the hot liquid all over my green sweater.

I swear to god...

I can’t hold on to a cup of coffee to save my life.

Rather heated, I finish the 10 minutes remaining of my drive.

When I arrive, I see a cute little shop painted with dark greens and the sign in grey, bold letters. It was rather busy so I go to park towards the back of the lot. I planned on doing so anyways to try to wipe off the coffee mess from my lazy Saturday attire. Several tissues and an old Subway napkin later, I give up and just grab my purse to go shopping. My scurry to the front door would be frightening to the average person, but the very tall blonde that stood behind the doors didn’t even flinch.

“Anna? Is that you!?”, I hear his warm voice and my stomach flips within itself.

“K..Kristoff. Hey, Umm what are you doing here?”, I nervously brush my bangs out of my eyes.

“Well, I help my aunt sometimes on the weekends. What are you doing here?”, he puts his hands on his hips.

“You mentioned this place last night. That’s what made me think of it”, I awkwardly say.

“Oh, huh. A lot must have happened last night. But then again, I had too much to drink”, he chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his head.

I swallow at the thought that he may or may not remember my fiancé’s episode at the end of the night.

“And don’t worry... no hard feelings about what Hans said..”, Kristoff reads my mind once again.

“Oh.. Uh. Good. I just feel really bad about that. We were having a great time”, I smile and he relaxes slightly.

“We were. But I do have another question”, he asks raising an eyebrow.

Oh god, did I do anything else stupid?

“Why is it that I always greet you places with a coffee stain on your shirt?”, he asks and I can’t help but burst into laughter.

“Aha, this is very true”

“Yes. I’d expect a director to be a bit more... cleaned up”

“Okay, whoa there. I’m technically one of your bosses, so you better watch yourself”, I now lift a brow to the sassy blonde.

“Oh yes of course. So, how does the boss lady want to decorate her office? I’m assuming you’re here for office supplies because it’s kind of boring”

I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders. I’m beginning to think Ryder just didn’t like the bold personality that Kristoff has, but I find it quite entertaining. He then leads me to the office section of the store and rows of urban and minimalist styled decor and organizers are seen. Now I am beginning to see Elsa’s inspiration for Fractal’s new look. It’s a beautiful look but it needs more color.

“Heres the desk supplies, and a couple aisles down are picture frames and knickknacks... and...”

“Hello, Kristoff! I need you to... Oh I’m so sorry, you’re with a customer!”, a shorter, yet sharp looking lady approaches him.

“Oh that’s okay! This is Anna, my...”

“Anna! It’s so nice to meet you!”, she comes over and shakes my hand, “I’m Brenda, welcome to Holly Trolly Trinkets! I opened this store with my husband years ago”

“Well thank you! It’s quite lovely”, I smile and nod as she continues to shake my hand.

“I interrupted you Kristoff, dear. What were you saying?”

“Anna is one of my bosses. Actually she’s one of the owners...”, he begins

“Kind of. My sister is the owner. I just happen to be her sister. But I do marketing for the company”, I kind of correct him.

“Well, you’re still a manager! That’s great! Oh Kristoff, she may work next door to you soon...”

“Aunt Brenda! That’s not something I wanted to share...”, he says through gritted teeth.

“Next door? What does she mean?”, I ask now completely lost.

Kristoff is now red as a cherry and I see him struggling to come up with an explanation.

“Well, uhh. Due to the company rapidly growing, they’re in need of an order and shipping manager to overlook all deliveries and distribution. I am looking to interview for that job”, he lightly sighs and I can’t help but smile.

“Well that’s great! Go for it!”, I say as I turn my eyes towards the file organizers. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to your shopping. I apologize if I have overstepped”, Brenda smiles and hurries down the aisle.

I feel the tension between Kristoff and I now. I don’t understand why he’s so afraid of me, or why I haven’t even heard of us looking to fill that position. But regardless, “I do think you should go for it. Elsa needs all the help she can get up there in the offices”

“Thanks. I just didn’t want you thinking I was trying to get ahead by getting to know her sister...”, he laughs.

“Ah, we can’t have that”, I joke along and his warm smile from last night appears.

“So you were saying about the picture frames?”, I look at him.

He pauses for a moment, “OH! Right. Yes right over here, there’s black and white frames, and the colored ones are at the back”

He begins giving me suggestions and I continue to place things in my cart as he goes on about something to do with how the deliveries here are different than Fractal’s. I don’t understand his terminology, but he seemed excited about it so I let him talk. I’m not supposed to be aware of this apparently, but I can’t deny the fact that he would be great as a manager for our company.

____  
  


An hour goes by before I finally get to check out. He applies his discount despite my attempts to decline the kind offer. 

He follows me out to my car and our conversation still doesn’t miss a beat. He assists in putting my countless items in my trunk. 

“Kristoff, this is so generous. Thank you so much for helping me and the awesome discount”, I thank him. 

“It’s no problem! I owe you for knocking you over on Monday”, he says and guilt returns to his gaze. 

“I told you, it’s totally fine. It happens”, I reassure him. 

With a smile I go and get in my seat, “See you Monday!”, I call before closing my door. He waves and turns to take my cart back into the building. 

After a brief drive home, I finally am able to get inside and take off this soiled sweater. 

“Hey, Anna. How was shopping?”, Hans asks from the kitchen table still. 

“Oh it was good! Got a lot of things to brighten up my office”, I exhale before taking off my sweater and throwing it in the laundry room, leaving me in just a sports bra. 

“Did you find any ideas for wedding decor?”, he asks and my stomach falls through my feet. 

Oh shit.    
  


“No. Nothing you’d find interesting”


End file.
